One shot f&f
by icantthinkofaname11
Summary: Just a companion piece with Freckles and Football. May or may not post some more here. F&f summary: AU mundane high school: Jace has never loved anything but football, until a red head moves in next door. Now he can't imagine a life with out her.


**Hey! Don't really know how I feel about this one shot and I'm it's been forever since I've done anything with this story but I've had this written for a long time and I think it's about time I do something with it. It's pretty fluffy, because that's just how I picture their relationship. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary was my constant. My world. My everything. And I was hers. When I wasn't with her I missed her. I worried for her. I MISSED her. Like I had to function with only half my heart until she got back. And when she did. I was overjoyed.

Accept for right now. She was mad at me. And it hurt to be with her because I couldn't apologize. Not without saying something I don't believe in. She had been in the wrong this time. And we always new who was. There was never one side of the party doing to apologizing. We took what we deserved. And yet, she wasn't. She looked like she was waiting for me to apologize.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You want me to apologize?"

Both of her eyebrows went up. Her normally big eyes narrowed.

"You think I should?"

She looked a little miffed. And I couldn't help but think she looked so cute. But I wasn't going to be doormat. There would be no walking over me just because she knows I think it's hot when she's angry. Not to mention she was only in a towel.

"Well it certainly wasn't my fault."

Her mouth dropped open. And her nose crinkled as her eyes narrowed even more. It seriously wasn't fair.

"Its not my fault rat face liked you and you never noticed."

"I just wanted to spend time with him, Jace. And you freaked out on him. Did you not know how important he was to me? He was all I had before I met you."

Yah she made some fair points. But did I care. No. I hadn't done anything wrong. She was my girlfriend not his. And I don't share. Not my food, not my test answers, and definitely not her.

"Come on Clary. Maybe if you would have opened your eyes we wouldn't have been in this mess."

She was angry. Her face red and eyes bright with rage. And hurt. I hadn't seen at first, between her rage and mine, but she looked on the verge of tears. And for a moment I just wanted to hold her. She had always been there for me when I was overwhelmed. But it wasn't going to help us. This would just get bigger and bigger before we couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well maybe if I had opened my eyes I would have given him a chance. And there would never have even been an us."

I shut my eyes. So not what I wanted to hear. And she obviously regretted saying it. Her voice growing fainter and fainter as she finished. And I knew she was right. Everything happens for a reason right. But I was so hurt. And so angry.

"I can't do this right now. Alec's waiting."

And I walked out. And even though I kind of hoped she would, she didn't come after me. So I shut the door and made my way to Alec, who was impatiently waiting for me in his car.

"Dude, what the heck took you so long!"

He looked annoyed but I didn't care one bit. I was having the worst day in my life. Even worse than when we lost the game right before states. And when I didn't answer, he didn't press.

About twenty minutes later, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk it out. Was I being irrational, petty, insane?

"Clary and I got in a fight."

He didn't even look away from the road.

"Because?"

And I told him. How rat face had called me dumb, fake, and unworthy of Clary. How I had reacted. Making fun of his face and his since of style. I know, real classy. And of how Clary came down in nothing but a towel. And we both stopped. And ogled at her. I called him out, they got in a fight, words were exchanged, and I left.

It took him a while to find the right words. And they were not exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Look, part of being in love is compromise. There are fights that are obvious, someone was being irrational. And there are other fights, where both feel like the victim."

It made since, sure. But it wasn't helping.

"Well than how do you resolve it."

This time he had an answer ready. Like he was waiting for me to ask the question.

" I don't know how everybody would handle that. But I do know how you and Clary would. If she apologized I know you would too. And same if you apologized. Now it's not a matter of whose going to apologize, but whose going to first."

My brother was a genius. And I thought about it the rest of the way to Cedar Point. It had been an hour on the road when we finally got there. So we bought our tickets and got in line. But I couldn't talk. I was past anger by now, I was guilty. I had made her cry. And she certainly didn't deserve that, all she wanted was a day with her best friend. So we both fiddled with our phone as we waited to ride.

Immediately after getting off I excused myself for the restroom. I didn't need Alec to see how soft I was about to be, he already thought I was.

She answered after the longest three rings of my life. With a voice that screamed I just finished crying.

"Hi."

It was weird. It was our thing to say hey babe. And it did not feel right when I heard it. Or said it.

"Jace, I'm-."

"No, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess it up with Simon, I was just jealous."

"No, no, no, I overreacted. It wasn't your fault for my own obliviousness. I shouldn't have said those things, I knew it would make you angry."

"Baby, I just want to move on. For you to patch things up with Simon, so I can prove to him how much I love you."

I heard her sniffling in the background. And it made my heart hurt, knowing that I wouldn't be back till the night.

"Jace, I really am sorry. Just know that I am so happy to have you in my life. That you are the one thing in my life that I am never willing to give up. Screw painting."

I sucked in a breath. Sure I knew she loved me. We said it so many times so neither of us could forget it. But I also new she loved painting. She was damn good at it. And hearing her say that made me weak at my knees.

"God, Clary. I love you so much. Alec is waiting for me but I promise I'll be over later and we can talk.

"I love you to boo."

I don't know how that started but that was her favorite thing to call me and I knew we'd be just fine.

"Bye angel."

I felt so much better. All was right in my world again, considering she was just that.

Alec was waiting on a bench outside of the bathroom. And he looked up when I reached him.

"All good, Lover boy?"

That was another nickname that I had gotten from this whole ordeal, but I didn't like it nearly as much as boo.

"Yah, yah. Now hurry up, I want to go on the millennium Force."

The rest of the day consisted of lots of talking, line waiting, and rollercoasting. But in all honesty, all I wanted to do was to home and see my girl.

So we got our auntie Anne's pretzels to go and were back by 8. And after I took the world's fastest shower I was knocking on her bedroom window. It was awesome. How all I had to do was jump from my balcony to hers. They were only a couple of feet away.

She was drawing with her headphones in and I didn't want to knock any louder because I didn't plan on leaving tonight, so I opened it up myself. She looked up when she felt the bed sink as I entered. Her face was a little puffy with some red blotches from her rubbing her face.

Now all my anger was gone, so nothing could stop me from cuddling the life out of her. She was sprawled out half on top of me. Her hair sliding in between my fingers. My hand was on the bare skin of her back.

"Baby, I'm really sorry."

"Me too, Angel."

"I never want to fight with you again. This has been the worst day of my life."

I was flattered that I meant that much to her but saddened at the amount of misery I caused her.

" Well the days not over yet, Cherry."

She looked at me and smiled before sliding up so her face was directly above mine.

"What do you have in mind, love?"

I didn't tell her, I showed her. Slowly and passionately. I had missed her so much, and I wanted her to know that. Know that I had been miserable without her. That I loved her so much. That I was never letting her get away from me. That I would take the heat for all future fights if it meant avoiding all the pain of today.

And she showed me too. How much she loved me. And trusted me. That we weren't going to be fighting over why we were right, but why we were wrong.

And when I woke up to the sun shining on my face and my girl in my arms, I couldn't help the smile that over took my face.


End file.
